Secrets
by Karin Skywalker
Summary: Hermione and Ginny meet in the Prefect's bathroom for some girl time. Femmeslash.


**Secrets**

It was four-thirty in the morning and Hermione Granger was wide awake. She was quietly getting dressed, and for once was glad of the _Muffliato_ spell, which she'd used as a safety precaution. She was also glad that it was Saturday morning.

After she was dressed, Hermione lifted the spell and crept quietly out of the room. It was ten till five. _I'd better hurry up if I want to be on time!_ she thought, slightly panicked. She crept quietly and quickly out of the common room (much to the grumblings of the Fat Lady) and to the third floor corridor, where the prefect's bathroom was. She gave the password, and crept inside. Hermione looked around and furrowed her brow

"Where is she?" Hermione muttered. "It's five o'clock! I told her to be here!"

She shrugged to herself.

"Oh well," Hermione whispered. "I can at least get the water going!"

Thus she turned on the taps and warm water began filling up the Olympic-sized bathtub. She even turned on a tap which spewed out foamy purple-pink bubbles that smelled pleasantly flora.

The pool-tub was about full when the door opened. Hermione looked up and sighed in relief.

"Ginny!" she said. "I was worried!"

"Sorry," Ginny replied. "I had to take a shortcut or two to avoid Peeves."

They looked at each other for a moment in silence. Then Ginny blushed slightly and Hermione raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm sorry, but this is awkward for me," Ginny said, blushing deeper. "Admitting my true self."

"I know, but no one outside of us two will know," Hermione said.

They shared a smile. Then Hermione began to slowly undress. Ginny couldn't help but stare; to her, Hermione was beautiful. When she was fully nude, she looked Hermione in the face.

"Are you sure you aren't a goddess?" she asked.

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied. "Now come on. You need to undress, too. That's the point of a bath, you know."

Ginny smiled shyly. Then she began to undress as well. Hermione turned away and began to turn off the taps, so the tub didn't overflow. When she finished, she noticed Ginny was completely undressed. Hermione smiled, looking Ginny over appraisingly. She could understand why the guys at school found Ginny so attractive; she really was nice to look at! Ginny blushed a deeper red at Hermione's look-over.

"Well, we'd better get this over with," Ginny said. "I don't want anyone to see us."

Hermione nodded her consent. They got in at the same time, and Hermione went under immediately. She came up a moment later, completely soaked. Ginny followed her example and was soon also completely soaked. Both girls did a lap or two around the pool, then met at a comfortable corner of the pool which had a raised area, often used as seats by prefects.

Hermione began to slowly braid Ginny's long red hair, making sure to touch the girl's back as much as possible. Ginny arched her back in reply, groaning softly.

"I love you, Hermione,"Ginny whispered huskily.

Hermione finished the braid, and Ginny turned around and looked at her.

"I love you, too, Ginny," Hermione replied.

A half hour later, they get out of the tub. Both girls were slightly flushed from exertion. Hermione have a wave of her wand, and their clothes fluffed up and de-wrinkled themselves. The girls dressed in silence and smiled at each other when they finished.

Ginny moved in and kissed Hermione full on the lips. Then they separated and left the prefect's bathroom. They headed to the common room, where a few people were already awake.

"Where were you girls at?" Parvati asked, gazing at them blearily.

"I wanted to ask Hermione something personal," Ginny said before Hermione could reply. "We went to an empty classroom nearby so no one else could overhear."  
"May I ask what this question was about?" Parvati asked, curious.

"It's a secret," Hermione said. "But I can say that it's a girl problem."

Parvati raised an eyebrow and smiled, guessing what they had "talked" about.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," Hermione said casually to Ginny.  
Ginny smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To fix my hair. It's all in a knot, like a nest!" Hermione said, holding a piece of her (now) fuzzy hair in despair.

"See you in a bit then," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled back in reply and went up to her dormitory. Once there, she began the war with her hair, using a mix of magical and Muggle techniques. She smiled to herself, thinking of a certain redhead and the prefect's bathroom. . .


End file.
